I'ts My Life
by Hinamori Ran
Summary: persahabatan yang berubah jadi permusuhan? OOC,gaje,aneh. Fic pertamaku jadi tolong di review buat nambahin semangat!


I'ts My Life

Chapter 1

Author : Hinamori Ran

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei (masih)

Pairing : HitsuHina

Ini Fic pertamaku jadi tolong di review nge-flame juga boleh deh (lebih baik jangan)

hehehe

"Ohayou minna!" sapa seorang gadis berseragam SMP berambut hitam bergelung ke sekeliling kelasnya.

"Ohayou Hina-chan! O-genki desuka?" Tanya seorang gadis lain berambut orange "Genki desu! Dan kau Inoue-chan?"

"Baik! Makasih!" jawab Inoue, kemudian Hinamori berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Tak lama berselang bel masuk berbunyi

"Sial udah bel! Mana pelajaran pertama bahasa lagi. Pasti ntar Yoruichi-sensei ngasih tugas macem-macem!" gerutu Inoue.

SKIP DAY

Bel terakhir berbunyi, waktunya pulang!

"Tuh kan sudah kuduga, Yoruichi-sensei ngasih tugas tugas lama harus udah dikumpulin lusa lagi!" ini gerutuan Inoue

"Momo-chan! Ngerjain tugas yuk! Besok kan' libur!" seru Rukia yang duduk di depan sambil berlari menuju Momo

"Iya! Besok yuk!" sahut Rangiku yang duduk sebangku dengan Momo.

"Boleh deh. Dimana?" jawab Momo,

"Dimana? Ya di rumah kamu lah! Boleh ya?" pinta Rukia disertai anggukan Rangiku.

"Mmm, iya deh! Ditunggu ya pagi-pagi!" jawab Momo

"Minna, aku pulang duluan ya! Udah dijemput! Jaa-nee!" seru Inoue

"Jaa-nee!" sahut mereka serepak.

"Tuh kan dia tuh suka ngga mau kalo diajak belajar bareng!" Omel Rukia

"Udahlah itu emang sifatnya. Yuk kita pulang!" jawab Momo

Hinamori's POV

Aku masih ga habis pikir. Aku emang bisa baca jalan pikiran orang lewat matanya. Tapi dia? Aku cuma tahu pola pikirnya yang pendek. Oh ya orang itu juga cuma bisa aku baca pola pikirnya. Kenapa ya? Lagipula kenapa Okaa-san mewariskan bakat itu padaku bukan pada Tobiume-neechan? Ahh sudahlah.

"Momo-chan! Waktunya makan malam! Otoo-san juga sudah pulang!" ah Okaa-san sudah memanggilku. Eh apa tadi? Otoo-san pulang?

End of Hinamori's POV/Normal POV

"Otoo-san!" Panggil Momo

"Konban wa Momo-chan! O-genki desuka?" Tanya Otoo-san

"Genki-desu! Kenapa Otoo-san baru pulang? Janjinya 2 hari yang lalu."

"Gomennasai Momo-chan! Kemarin pekerjaanku di divisi 9 masih banyak. Jadi baru sempat pulang sekarang."

"Sudah ngobrolnya diteruskan nanti saja. Sekarang makan dulu. Kau pasti capek Shuuhei-san" sela Okaa-san

"Ah ya. Arigato Nanao-chan" jawab Shuuhei yang membuat wanita yang dipanggil Nanao itu tersipu malu.

?^?^?^?^?^?^?^?^?^?

Keesokan Harinya...

'tok,tok,tok'

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo! Kalian Rukia-chan dan Rangiku-chan kan?" tanya Tobiume

"Iya, Momo-nya ada?" tanya Rukia

"Mau ketemu Momo ya? Ayo masuk! Doozo kochira-e."

"Arigato Tobiume-neesan!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Ah ohayo Rukia-chan, Rangiku-chan!" sapa Momo

"Ohayo Momo-chan!" koornya

"Inoue-chan tidak datang?" tanya Momo

"Mau tapi nanti agak siangan katanya." jawab Rukia

"Ya sudah! Sekarang kita kerjakan tugas ini dulu ya!" desah Momo

" Oke! 'Baca kutipan novel lalu kerjakan perintahnya' yup dibaca dulu!" sahut Rukia

"Eeeh! Bahasa apaan ni?! Ini kan huruf kanji zaman dahulu sebelum diperbaharui! Mending kalau sedikit. Ini sih banyak! Mana kutipan novelnya panjang lagi!" omel Momo

"Gila tulisan kerajaan bo!" tambah Rangiku

"Udahlah! Kalo udah susah sih susah aja!"

"Yee Itu sih sama aja Ruk! Okelah kalo begitu. Aku ngerjain nomor 1 ya!" ujar Momo

'tok,tok,tok'

"Ohayo! Oh Momo? Masuk Inoue-chan! Doozo kochira-e" sahut Tobiume

"Arigato Tobiume-neesan! Ohayo minna!"

"Eh Inoue? Ohayo!" sapa Momo

"Inoue kita lagi ngerjain ini. Kamu mau nomor berapa?" tanya Rukia

"Ngg, nomor 2 aja deh!" jawab Inoue.

"Yosh! Aku nomor 3! Berarti kamu nomor 4 Ran-chan!" sahut Rukia

"Aah aku gak bisa! Momo tukeran yuk?" rengek Rangiku

" Nggak! Tanggung beres! Tinggal 1 poin lagi!" jawab Momo

"Nani udah beres?! Mana lihat?" tanya Inoue heboh

"Nih! Tapi rangkumannya belom,males nulisnya panjang!"

"Gila! Gak pake rangkuman aja udah panjang! Apalagi pake rangkuman!" sahut Rukia.

"Eeh kalo tukeran sama Inoue-chan boleh ya?" rengek Rangiku lagi

"Aku juga udah, soalnya kemarin malem dibikinin ma kaa-san, hehe." jawab Inoue

"Ngg kalo gitu... Rukia-chan lucu deh! Tukeran ya?" pinta Rangiku sambil menatap mata Rukia. Rukia tersenyum tapi..

"Nggak! Aku dah dapet jawabannya, tinggal ditulis!"

"Huh! Ya udah deh! Aku pinjem buku ini ya Momo-chan!" pasrah Rangiku akhirnya "Tunggu bentar ya! Aku sekalian mau bawa laptop sama makanan" sahut Momo sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lama...

"Nih bukunya Rangiku-chan! Ini snack sama minuman, yang mau ambil aja sendiri. Aku mau ngerjain tugas yang lain. Yang udah bantuin dong!" sahut Momo

"Oce! Aku udah nyari kemaren, tinggal di-edit" sahut Inoue

"Ikutan dong! Aku juga udah beres nih!" kata Rukia

"Aku minta ya Inoue-chan?" pinta Momo

"Boleh, ada 4 kok jadi pas kan?"

"Yay! Makasih!" sorak Momo.

"Momo! Kesini sebentar! Ada keluarga Hitsugaya!" panggil Nanao.

'Blush' wajah Momo memerah 'kalo gitu ada Shiro-kun dong' batin Momo.

"Kamu kenapa? Demam?" tanya Rangiku.

"Eh nggak kok. A,aku turun dulu bentar ya!" jawab Momo sambil bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Ohayo Ukitake-san, Unohana-san! O,ohayo S,Shiro-kun" sapa Momo menunduk. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan wajah merahnya apalagi pada Toshiro. Tapi sia-sia. Adik Toshiro yang masih kecil Yachiru malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momo

"Momo-neechan kenapa? Kok mukanya merah?" tanya Yachiru polos

'cih anak sial! Gw malu tahu!' batin Momo

"Eh Yachiru! Ohayo! O-genki desuka?" tanya Momo menghilangkan kegugupannya "Genki desu!" jawab Yachiru.

'Sreet' "Shiro-nii turunkan aku! Aku mau jalan-jalan!"

"Iie! Jadilah anak manis dan tetaplah disini. Jangan ganggu Momo-neechan!" nasihat Toshiro

" Sudahlah Shiro-kun, tidak apa kok! Kasihan Yachiru-chan, nanti dia nangis" sahut Momo pelan

"Ah tidak apa kok. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasmu. Silahkan saja kami tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Toshiro

"Ba,baiklah! A,arigato Shiro-kun!" balasnya sambil berlari ke atas.

"Eh Momo. Kita udah nih! Giliran kamu ngedit teks-nya!" sahut Rukia

"Oh. Arigato! Aku boleh lihat punyamu Rukia-chan?"

" Silahkan saja! Oh ya sekalian aku mau nambah-nambahin." dan mereka pun mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Sedangkan Rangiku dan Inoue sedang menyalin tugas sebelumnyayang sudah dikerjakan Momo dan Rukia

Inoue POV

Tuh kan mereka bareng lagi! Selalu saja! Rukia itu suka banget kayaknya ngerebut Momo dari aku! Dia itu nyebelin banget. Udah gak bisa dibilangin! Muak ngeliatnya! Aku gak suka! Kayaknya aku cuma jadi penghalang doang. Aku udah gag berguna dan gak dibutuhin lagi disini! Biar aku coba pancing!

"Momo-chan boleh aku lihat yang aku sebentar gak? Mau ngedit dong!" tanyaku

"Tunggu dulu ya! Sabar masih belom selesai nih!" jawab Momo

"Kamu kan udah tadi? Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia. Tu orang kalo ngomong gak disaring dulu ya! Aku ngeliat hasil kerja mereka. Gila bagus! Aku nggak mau kalo cuma mereka yang bagus! Mana nggak bagi-bagi lagi!

End of Inoue POV/Normal POV

"Aku pulang ya!" sahut Inoue

"Eh kenapa? Yang kamu belom di print kan?" tanya Momo

"Udahlah yang aku salah semua kok! Lagian juga gak bakal beres! Mo ngerjainnya di rumah aja! Jaa-nee!" jawabnya kasar kemudian berlari pulang.

'kenapa sih dia?' tanya Momo dalam hati


End file.
